The THRILLER Tales
by Prince of Pop
Summary: This fanfiction is a Halloween Special. 3 Halloween stories in the whole fanfiction. Featuring P.Y.T. Girls with new characters and special guest Michael Jackson. The story covers "King Of Vampire", "Dream Eater" and "The Goal Reaper". This fanfiction is inspired by Halloween stories, films and specials.
1. King Of Vampire Pop

These 3 part Halloween stories were inspired by horror films and the Halloween specials from "The Simpsons" and "Regular Show" and these stories were spoofs from the horror films. Thank you "The Simpsons" and "Regular Show".

* * *

**KING OF VAMPIRE POP**

"In Breaking News, 2 women has been hospitalized for a mysterious animal bite on their necks..." as told by the local news,

"It's gonna be a vampire!" Aki exclaimed,

"Um, vampires don't exist Aki." I said,

"Well take a good look at their necks, 2 neck holes on them, it's so vampire and I called it." Aki said,

"_'GASP'_ Look!", Sarah shrieked in horror and we looked at the screen and the unconscience women were identified as Su Yung Xhang and Neewa Estevez,

"No! Su Yung and Neewa! Let's find that vampire and pay him a visit. I'll get my hockey stick." I said and went to get my hockey stick,

"Aki and I'll get some garlic in the fridge." Sarah said and she and Aki went to the kitchen for some garlic,

"You know what's odd Sarah?" Aki asked,

"What is?" Sarah asked back,

"When they're bitten, they were like smiling and it's like...they're enjoying it." Aki answered,

"Hmmm...you're right. Well let's snatch us a vampire and get our friends back." I said,

Later, we went out, so Sarah, Aki and I went to the hospital to check on their friends and as we reached the hospital, there was panic, the nurses were in such a huge panic the most, one nurse apporached us in panic, that nurse is Stacey Lepage, she worked well with Sarah together,

"Stacey what happened?" Sarah asked,

"Our 2 patients are gone!" Stacey answered panicking,

"Who?" I asked,

"Neewa Estevez and Su Yung Xhang!" Stacey answered,

"No!" Aki exclaimed in a surprised manner,

" Let's go look for them." I said as we headed out,

"Wait!" Stacey called, we stopped, then Stacey walked up to me, then smiles seductively at me as she handed me a small piece of paper,

"Here's my number. Call me, you love stud." she whispered and winks at me as she twirls her hair,

"Stacey! That's my husband you're talking to!" Sarah scolded,

"I'm just kidding Sarah." Stacey said in an awkward smile, Ugh! Why me?

Shortly after, we went around town to search around to find Su Yung, Neewa and the vampire. Then as we crossed the railway, we ran into Tiffany Lee,

"Tiffany Lee. Glad you're around." Aki said,

"We need your help. Su Yung and Neewa are missing." I said next,

"And we're searching for the vampire who bit..."Sarah said unti we saw what's going with Tiffany Lee, she was all zombified with lust in her eyes and...

"HOLY SH**! Her neck!" Aki shouted,

"Damn! The vampire but her!" I shouted,

"Uh...Michael." Tiffany Lee said in trance,

"Michael who? Michael WHO?" Sarah asked shaking her, then Tiffany Lee floats mid-air,

"Let's follow, I bet she can lead us to the vampire." I said,

"Then let's go." Aki said,

So we followed Tiffany Lee and she headed to an abandoned 2-storey apartment, that apartment has been abandoned for 20 years and we knew the vampire was in there with our friends thanks to Tiffany Lee, so we took action to go inside the apartmen and there are halls A, B, C and D.

"Let's try A1 first." I said, then we checked, nothing, then A2-A4, nothing. We trying B Hall and we split up this time which it'l be faster. Sarah went inside B1, Aki goes in B2 and I check B3 and we'll check B4 together.

Shortly while still in B1, Sarah was checking the room where it must be the bedroom, it was empty and as she was about to leave the room...

"Nothing. I hope we can find the...VAMPIRE!" she shrieks as she found the vampire with her flashlight,

"Honey!?" I called, the vampire already bit Sarah on the neck and...

"AAAAAH! Aaaah." she screams then switched by letting out her luscious sensual moan from the bite,

"I'm coming baby!" I called as I rushed to B1, then there was a bat flew by,

"Aki! Catch that bat! Don't lose it!" I called out,

"I'm on it Joseph!" she called back and follows the bat, then I went inside B1 room and found Sarah the same zombified state with a perverted look on her face, same lust in her eyes,

"Sarah, what happened? Did it bit ya?" I asked, I found bite marks on her neck and I was right then I shook her to gain some sense into her,

"Must go to Michael." Sarah said in a zombified tone and floats mid-air and followed her, then I lost her in the direction of C and D halls because she floats so fast I couldn't keep up with her,

Shortly, I ran into Aki, she lost the bat along the way,

"I lost that bat, it flew so fast I can't keep up." she said,

"Yeah I lost Sarah. Well let's keep looking." I said,

We searched in the C hall doors 1-4 and nothing. Then we went to D hall and we checked in the first room, it was disasterous is there, blood stains and pee stains everywhere. There was also trash and used syringe needles all over the room and there are some used crack pipes which smelled disgusting.

"Yech. I bet this is where people came here to use awful drugs in the room." I said with a disgust,

"Ugh. That's room makes me sick. Let's get out of here." Aki said looking flushed, then we went to room D2,

"Eee. Quit tickling my neck." Aki said, when she felt a ticklish feeling on her neck thinking I'm tickling her,

"My hands are in front of me, I didn't touch you." I explained,

"Then who or what is tickling me?" Aki asked, I checked on her neck with my flashlight and it was a small spider there,

"It's just a puny little spider."

"Spider!? AAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER! EWW! EWW! EWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aki shrieks as she bumps into me and holds me tight as her breasts squishes my face thanks to her arachnophobia,

"Eww! I hate spider! They're so gross!" she whineed, then took my flashlight back and looked ahead and there all over the room was...

"This room has full of spiders in here." I said,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANNA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she dashed off,

"Aki! Come back here!" I called, she ran fast and cries out of fear and she stopped to another room and ran into a dark figure,

"Oh thank god. Hold me, I hate those icky spiders." Aki pleaded and yet no word,

"Hello?..." then the hissing sounds and...

"AAAAAAAH!" I can hear Aki's scream and followed the sound,

"I'm coming!" I called out,

"Ah!" Aki moaned sensually, but as I got the room where Aki screams, she's already gone,

"Shoot! She's gone. I gotta find her in these rooms." I said, so I searched and searched and searched and nothing.

"Wait a minute...if I can't find the vampire in these rooms, then it must be hiding with the girls in...THE BASEMENT! If course, even every apartments have basements, that's where they are." I said to myself,

I went to find the basement and shortly what luck. I found the basement, I slowly went downstairs as it creaks. Then I heard a small hissing sound behind me and I heard it now loud enough that it's close to me and I flashed the light to it's face,

"Aah!" the vampire hissed and I got my hockey stick set to whack the vampire and yet I missed after my first swing and I fell off the stairs,

"Ah! Ow! Ooh! Eee! Ow! Ouch! Crap! Ow! Son offa! OW!" I hollared in pain, I lost my hockey stick and the vampire strikes again, but this time in front of me as he hisses I grabbed some garlic from my pocket,

"Eat garlic you blood sucking leech!" I shouted as I showed garlic with my light to the vampire,

"Ah! Get that garlic away from me! It's like poisons!" the vampire said and he sounds familiar,

"What the? He sounds familiar. Huh?" I said then I flicked the light switch to turn the lights on and saw the vampire's identity,

"Ah! The light!" he cried out,

"Michael Jackson!?"

"Don't hurt him!" Su Yung pleaded,

"The vampire is really Michael!" Aki called,

"That's right and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused tonight." Michael said as he and the women lit the candles, then I turned the lights off,

"Then what happened and why are the girls here and we saw the new and...why did you bite them Michael?" I asked,

"Because I was lonely. I thought being a vampire can be fun, but I need friends to accompany me, when I bite the women, they have lust in their eyes, when they came here, they were falling in love with me, they even say that me biting them was the sexiest thing I did for them. I guess that went out of control." Michael explained,

"We just can't help our vampire bite fetish." Tiffany Lee said,

"It does get the bets of us." Sarah said,

"Oh well that explains it...well you can be our friend. What do ya say?" I asked,

"Sure. Okay girls you can all go now." Michael said,

"Oh no. No. Please no. We want to stay. Don't make us leave. We want more sexiness from you." the women protested in unison,

"Please let us stay." Neewa pleaded,

"Okay Okay." Michael said,

"Let's play strip poker." Aki said,

"I'm in." Sarah said,

"Woo Hoo! STRIP POKER!" said one random woman,

"Can't wait to see naked Michael. Eeeee!" said another random woman,

"Okay, I'll go first and..." I said.

* * *

"The End." Aki said, then there was a pause,

"That's it?" Paula asked,

"Michael Jackson, a vampire?" That's not scary." Tiffany Lee protested,

"He's a hot vampire. I wish he can bite my neck, suck the love out of me and I would ooze all over." Terri said in a squeaky yet seductive tone,

"Oooh. Now that's hot." Monica agrees as she blew air from her waving,

"Spiders are scary, the creep the willy hell out of me." Aki explained,

"Oh puh-lease. Spiders are not scary. They're so tiny." Jenna said,

"Yeah-ha. Even the movie 'Arachnophobia' scares me." Aki explained,

"Then step aside. I got a good one." I said as I got off the couch,

"You're gonna tell us a scary story honey?" Sarah asked,

"Is it really scary?" Erica asked,

"Impress us." Neewa said,

"Give us a good scare." Monica said,

"You better believe it. It'll blow your mind, when you sleep and insomnia gets the best of you because of a certain meddlesome nightmare...and he's know as...

_**End of Story 1**_


	2. Dream Eater

**DREAM EATER**

** (Dream)**

I was running and running. Then I was exhausted, completely defenseless without my hockey stick, because I was chased by a carnivorous black fog ghost known as the "Dream Eater" and he was about to devour me as I scream in horror.

"NAAAAAAAH!"

**(End of Dream- 3:27am)**

"AAAH!" I woke up screaming, I was sweating out of fear and I heard Hinata crying, I got out of the bed and went to her room to calm her down, "Shh. I'm sorry precious, daddy had a rough night. I'll play you a Spongebob mobile again." I said to calm her down, then I played the mobile and moments later my baby girl went back to sleep,

"Good night my angel." I whispered and kissed my baby, then I went to the living room to turn the TV on quietly and lie on the couch.

**8:03am**

Sarah woke up and found that I was already out of bed, she had to get out of the bed differently when she's already pregnant with the second child coming real soon which is slightly difficult for her to get up, then she went to get Hinata,

"Hi Hinata." she smiled, Hinata quielty giggled, they went to the kitchen and found me sleeping with my head on the table,

"Joe? Wake up honey." Sarah pokes me,

"AH! Wha?..." Morning my beauties." I said yawning half asleep,

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked as she makes a cup of coffee,

"Ugh. The same nightmare." I said,

"Again? That's the 4th time this week." Sarah said,

"I know, that dream eater's been in my dreams and I just couldn't sleep off it. I haven't been this super tired since I lost time to sleep 10 years ago. I just wish to hire the sand man to put me to sleep." I said as I drink my cappuccino,

"Hey. Stacey can help you, she specializes dream." Sarah said,

"She can? Really?" I asked gleefully,

"Yeah, I'll call her that she'll help you get a better sleep after she'll monitor you and..." Sarah said, then I kissed her,

"Thanks babe, I'm gonna see her right now after I get dressed." I went to get dressed and headed off to Stacey's place,

"I'll be back baby." I kissed Sarah,

"Bye bye sugar bear." I kissed Hinata, then I headed off,

"Bye honey. Say 'bye bye' to daddy." Sarah said and got Hinata to wave,

"Ah ah." Hinata said in baby talk,

Then I arrived to Stacey's apartment, on the other side, Stacey just got out of the shower, she removes her towel off her head, then she heard me knocking on the door, she peeked through a peek hole and saw me.

"_'GASP'_ It's Joseph. I...I never thought he'd dropped by...Ah! I gotta dressed..." Stacey rushed to her room to get dressed, I knocked again,

"Stacey! You home!?"

"Uh...just a minute, I'll be right there!" Stacey called out as she rushes to get dressed. she puts on a sexy black panties and then puts on a seductive black cocktail dress, as she got dressed, she pushed up her breasts to make sure her clevage is shown and she's now ready. Then Stacey quickly rushes to the door, then puts on her lipstick and opens the door.

"Oh. Joseph. Hi. How nice of you to drop by." she smiles with incredible delight,

"Hi...why are you dressed like that? It's morning." I asked,

"Just looking the sexiest in the morning. So what brings you here to my lovely pad huh?" Stacey asked in a very coy mood twirling her hair,

"Well I need your help wth my nightmares and it's been driving me crazy for the past week." I explained,

"Oh, well glad you showed up. Excuse me, I need to change into my gear." Stacey said as she heads to her room,

"Take your time." I said, then Stacey closed her bedroom door and quickly changing off her cocktail dress and into her nurse outfit,

"Oh how stupid of me. I can't believe he came all the way here needing my help. Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!" she thought to herself out of frustration,

"Wait, Sarah did call me that he need my help. How silly of me." then she changed her mood by smiling and finally got changed and returned,

"Okay, let's get to work." she smiled,

Later, I lay on the guest bed in the guest room and Stacey puts the electrodes on each side of my head to monitor my dreams,

"Are you sure it's necessary and safe?" I asked,

"Oh sure to all and don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the monitor to check on your dream."

"Thanks."

"Can you put the TV on? I'll be able to sleep when it's on and get all comfortable." I asked,

" Sure. Anything for you." she smiled, she turns the TV turn to "SportsCenter" on TSN, then after about 15 minutes I dozed off. Stacey keeps both her eyes on the monitor and me. The monitor found some short minor disturbance in my dream.

**(Dream)**

I was searching for the Dream Eater, again I have my hockey stick with me, but still I can't attack it with it since I can't fight with phyiscal force that way.

"Now where is that dark nasty evil gasous vapour of dream leech is anway?" I said to myself, then I heard a dark growl near by,

"It has to be..." I followed the sound, until a few moments later I found Dream Eater, ti was sucking out dreams out of animals that makes them soulless. How infuriating I get when that leech is sucking out some dreams from animals, I picked up a rock and threw it to get it's attention.

"Hey! Dream Eater!" I shouted, then it turned and found me,

"You leave thos poor animals alone you nasty gasous vapour leech of evil!" I shouted again and I ran to have it to follow me and it did,

"RAAAAAR!" it growls,

I just have to get away as possible so that it won't harm anymore animals in the woods, then I lead Dream Eater to the graveyard,

"Wait! The graveyard!? I was trying to lure it away, but I lead it to a habitat of ghosts and spirits. Shoot!" I muttered, then Dream Eater found me and slowly charges towards towards. I guess I have no choice but to fight it.

"Oh hell with it. AAAH!" I charged at Dream Eater and swing my hockey stick at it and yet no effect, but I have to keep on fighting for my dream and my life,

"Come on damn you, get hit!" I shouted out of frustration,

"Joseph!" someone called, it was Stacey,

"Stacey? What are you doig here You're supposed to check on my dream." I asked,

"I was and..."Stacey explained,

**(Outside of Dream)**

Stacey was sleeping resting her head to my chest,

"You fell asleep!?" I shouted (VO)

"I was so tired and you look so cute and peaceful I dozed off." Stacey continued to explain,

**(Back to Dream)**

"Oh well that's just great! I'm gonna suffer insomnia for a while because Dream Eater haunting me and a nurse was tired for helping me and now being as incompetant as Conrad Murray!" I panicked out of anger,

"_'GASP'_ How dare you called me an incompetant nurse and I don't know who that Conrad Murray is!" Stacey protested angerly,

"He's the incompetant doctor who killed my hero!" I explained in my angry tone,

"Whot's the hero?" Stacey asked angerly with tears in her eyes still hurt from my comment,

"You never heard what happened on June 25th, 2009 or the trial of 2011 at all?" I asked.

"No! I was too busy, I have college and I started working at the hospital since 2010." Stacey explained as Dream Eater came closer to us,

"Oh greta my eyeliner is messed up, but I need a flashlight. Can you help me by holding the mirror while I turn on the flashlight." she asked, I hold her make up mirror as I opened it up, then she turned the flashlight on and she didn't realize that she pointed it at Dream Eater's direction,

"RAAAAAH!" Dream screams in pain as the light beams,

"Huh? It hates light?" I said to myself, then my idea clicked,

"That's it!"

"Huh? What's it?" Stacey asked,

"Light. The Dream hates light, we can get rid of it by shining the flashlight to it's eyes like a laser pointer. Here, point the light to the mirror and I'll aim it to the eyes." I explained,

"Oh. Great plan." Stacey smiled, we beamed the light to Dream Eater's eyes, it howls in pain, then for a few short moments it started bloating like it's gonna explode,

"Keep beaming, I'll finish it off with my hockey stick." I said,

"Wait! No!" Stacey pleased, but too late I charged at Dream Eater still bloatinf from the late,

"AAAAAH HAAAAAA!" I screamed and as I swing my hockey stick. I hit it and...

_**KABLAMO!**_

Dream Eater is now eliminated.

"Go back to hell where you belong you evil dream sucking nightmare." I said,

"Let's get outta here since the problem is over." Stacey said,

"Yeah. Lets' go." I said,

"I set the time for us to wake up to be right...now." Stacey said,

**(End of Dream)**

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep, the alarm clock sets off, Stacey woke up, then she turned the alarm off and saw the monitor is good so my dreams are now back o normal and she woke me up,

"Wow. How was it?" I asked,

"Well, your dreams are back to normal, so your nightmares are vanquished." Stacey concluded,

"You'e a great help...and I'm sorry for calling you incompetant." I said,

"Don't be, I know you didn't mean it." she said and kissed me on the cheek, then I hugged her,

"Thank you."

That night, I was finally sleeping in peace again with my wife on my bedside again,

"I feel better now that I can sleep with you again. Hey honey I got a nice dream...honey?" I said trying to wake Sarah up, but it wasn't Sarah. It was Stacey.

"What's the dream? Is it a very hot sexual dream about us?" Stacey asked seductively,

"AAH!" I screamed and it was a nightmare and check my left side for Sarah,

"Sarah?"

"Hmmm, what honey?" Sarah said sleeping,

"Oh thank god, just checking. Good night honey." I said as I kissed her,

"Night hon."

"That's my last nightmare ever." I said as I went back to sleep.

* * *

"The End." I said, everyone were speechless,

"Stacey kissed you and you hugged her?" Sarah asked looking pissed,

"It's just a story sweetie, it doesn't make them true." I protested,

"Hmph! And I supposed our marriage isn't real in the story right?" Sarah asked with a pouty face,

"Sarah! Why do you have to be so critical? You know how much I hate it!" I scolded,

"Hey Hey Hey! Calm down you two." Erica said,

"Yeah there's no time for Mars vs Venus standoff, how about another story?" Su Yung asked,

"Allow me to take a turn." Erica said,

"I hope it's a good one." Neewa said,

"It is and Joseph, this stoy will interest you." Erica said,

"Ooh. Do tell." I said gleefully,

"Does it have any harem or some kind of polygymy involved?" Sarah asked in protest,

"No. Nothing like that, it's hockey related and it makes Jason Voorhees sounded weak, but this guys is more dangerous than Jason, Tie Domi, Bob Probert, Marty McSorley, Eddie Shore, Gordie Howe and Terry O'Reilly combined. The dangerous goon is...

_**End Of Story 2**_


	3. The Goal Reaper

**THE GOAL REAPER**

Aki and I are playing NHL13' game on PS3, she plays as Vancouver Canucks and I play as Boston Bruins, 2nd period and I'm winning 8-3 while Sarah, Hinata and Michael watches on. I got Milan Lucic to take possesion of the puck going to make a slap shot...

"Hey guys!" that was Erica shouting, my shot got screwed up and Aki uses Ryan Kesler to steal the puck, passes to Daniel Sedin and scores 8-4.

"Crap!" I shouted,

"Yah! I'm gonna catch up on ya Joe!" Aki cheered,

"Dammit Erica! You distracted my shot and Aki scored on me!" I scolded,

"Sorry, but look at the headlines from 'The Enterprise'." Erica said,

"Let me see." Sarah said as she reads,

"**Mysterious Goal Reaper Strikes:** _A mysterious killer Goal Reaper, a moniker to Jason Voorhees of one of the greatest the horror films is all too real and has struck town at night killing dozens of people although no bodies were found, but it is believed that he strikes with a blood stained hockey stick killing people and either hides those unfound bodies by burying, sinking or or burning them_... Oh my god!" Sarah gasped in shock,

"Sounds like the Goal Reaper is bad news to this town. I say we hunt him down and take him down before he goes on another killing spree." I said,

"I'm in favour." Aki said,

"Count me out." Sarah said,

"Why not?" Erica asked,

"I'm taking the babies to Monica and Terri's, but if you wanna hunt down the Goal Reaper, good luck with that." Sarah said,

"Oh well suit yourself." Aki said,

"Don't worry babe, we'll be fine. I'm a fighter." I said.

Later, Erica, Aki and I were at the edge of town at Medow Creek beach. The sun is setting and we're waiting for the Goal Reaper to show up,

"Get your weapons ready?" I asked as I got my hockey stick,

"Check." Aki said showing her bow staff,

"Check-arooni." Erica said got the wooden baseball bat in her hands,

"Alright, let's find the Goal Reaper and bash him." I said, then we headed off to the bush and turn on our flashlights,

We searched around the bush for about half an hour, it's getting cold at night so we put our jackets on and continue our search. Aki looked on one side of the bush and she heard rustling in the bush,

"What was that?" Aki said to herself, she quietly checked the bush where it was rustling, while Erica and I checked the other bushes and Aki checks closely, then beams the flashlight and something jumped out of the bushes.

"AAAH!" Aki screams, Erica and I rushed over to Aki,

"Aki!?" I called,

"Is it the Goal Reaper!?" Erica called,

"No!" Aki called, it was actually a fawn deer, just as we arrive, the fawn leaps way,

"What was that?" I asked,

"It was a deer. A fawn actually that jumped and scared me." Aki said still anxious, then we started laughing about a fawn scaring Aki to death,

"Hey it's not funny. How would you like it if any animal scares ya?" Aki whines feeling irritated,

"Sorry, we're sorry, but it's just too funny." Erica laughs, we continue to laugh hysterically until suddenly...

"BAAAWH!"

"AAAAH!" we screamed as the Goal Reaper scared us, then I prepare to use my hockey stick,

"Hey! Fight me you Jason Voorhees impersonation bastard!" I shouted as I did a slashing motion with my stick and the Goal Reaper's hockey stick blocked mine, we struck like we're having a sword fight. The girls were watching us fighting so scared hoping I defeat the Goal Reaper, but as I was about to hit his head with my stick, he used his to butt end me above my eye and I got busted open and K-O'ed.

"NOOO!" the girls shrieked and they grabbed my hockey stick and ran unable to save me and left their weapons behind as the Goal Reaper pulled me away into the bushes,

The girls were about 500 feet away from the attack and stopped, they were catching their breaths with tears in their eyes,

"Joseph is...is...dead!" Aki said,

"I'll call Sarah." Erica cries as she dials on her cell phone and calls Sarah,

"Hello?" Sarah said,

"Sarah. I have bad news..." Erica said,

"Erica? What's wrong? Is everyone alright?" Sarah asked really worried,

"No. Joseph is...he's dead! The Goal Reaper killed him!" Erica cries,

"...No! My darling! No!" Sarah cried,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Erica cries, then Aki grabs the phone,

"We're gonna avenge him for you...for us." Aki turns from sadness to anger,

"I'm sorry too for the loss." Aki said and hang up the phone,

"We're gonna fight the Goal Reaper? That's crazy." Erica asked,

"I know it's crazy, but he's our friend and our man and no one takes him away from us." Aki said with high determination.

Later, Erica and Aki continues searching for the Goal Reaper as Erica follows Aki in a very anxious state and Aki looks both ways at anytime the Goal Reaper attack from each side,

"He'll pop out on our sides. Just keep your guard up." Aki said,

"Right." Erica said, then there was rustling on their left,

"I'm gonna check that side." Aki said as she just checks the left side of the bush and Erica checks right. Aki slashes the bushes found nothing. Erica looked and then...

"GOTCHA!" the Goal Reaper grabs Erica,

"AAAH!" Erica screams, then Aki charges, then trips over a tree stomp,

"I'll get you my pretty and your little friend too." the Goal Reaper said,

"What? This isn't 'The Wizrd of Oz' you idiot." Aki said sarcastically,

"Really? I thought I just nailed that quote. I guess I got that wrong." Goal Reaper said,

"Damn right you creep!" Aki said as she swings my hockey stick, but the Goal Reaper grabs the stick, tossed Erica away and grabs Aki. The Goal Reaper even started to fondle one of Aki's breasts,

"Oh! Don't touch my breast you...Ah! Creep." Aki moans,

"Let her go you perverted beast!" Erica shouted as she grabs my hockey stick, but it was too late, the Goal Reaper were gone as Aki screams,

"AAAAAH!"

"No! Aki! Damn you Goal Reaper!" Erica shouted and went down to her knees in anger,

"I'm gonna kill him." Erica muttered and then shouted as loud,

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME GOAL REAPER!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Erica painted war marks on her cheeks from the mud,

"This means war." Erica said to herself, she continues searching for the Goal Reaper and uses my hockey stick as a machete to cut through the bushes,

"I'll find you, you bastard." Erica thought to herself,

"You looking for me? it was the Goal Reaper,

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" Erica called out and charges at the Goal Reaper, but the Goal Reaper blocks her with his hockey stick, they fought stick to stick, then he uses the butt end of the stick to bonk and bust open Erica, yet she dodged it and swings the stick hitting him on the side of his head knocking him down,

"AAH! OW!" the Goal Reaper screams in pain and he's bleeding profusely,

"Ow! My cut is open again, I need better stitches than that." the Goal Reaper mutters loud,

"What the heck?" Erica was perplexed and then she pulls off the hockey mask for the Goal Reapers identity and it's...

"Joseph!?", _(da-dada-daaaa, that's right it was me)_

"Yeah. You got me." I said,

But I thought...you were...I just...what about..." Erica was stuttering,

"Oh, the part when I was captured, the other Goal Reaper, he's just a stunt double, I created Goal Reaper as a heel character for wrestling and I guess it was a success. Right guys?" then everybody shown themselves, Sarah, Aki, Terri, Monica, Neewa, Paula, Jenna, Hinata, Michael, Su Yung, Tiffany Lee, the stunt double and Leona. They set up camp for a while during the Goal Reaper search.

"But what about the headline?" Erica asked,

"It was fake, we contacted 'The Enterprise' to make a gag headline and it's worth every penny." I said,

"And we called Sarah, that you died and she cries. I heard it all." Erica said,

"It was all an act Erica. I pretended to cry." Sarah explained,

"So all of it was just a hoax?" Erica asked,

"Of course it's a hoax." Aki said,

"It is Halloween after all." Terri, everybody giggled which now really ticks Erica off,

"I HATE YOU ALL!" she screams.

* * *

"The End." Erica said,

"Well...that was...pretty good." Paula said,

"Yeah, a really scary one." Jenna said,

"Yeah I'm surprised." Tiffany Lee said,

"All thanks to Joseph and his Goal Reaper idea." Erica said,

"Well, I let her use my heel wrestling character in her own story." I said,

"Well, you deserve the credit." Terri smiled,

"...Well why don't you find my story scary at all? You girls are not fair with me." I said with irritation,

"Aw, don't be like that Joe." Monica said, then hugs me,

"Maybe a harem will cheer you up. Everyone, strip off your clothes." Tiffany Lee said, just as they were about to strip, Stacey shows up by entering through the door,

"Wait a minute! Don't start without me!" Stacey calls and jumps onto me and smothers my face to her bosom,

"What did I just say girls!? No harem!" Sarah scolded, then the girls started bickering,

"Oh lord help me." I said in desperation, then outside the house, Sundara Lukarm the succubus watches the action from the window and then leaves the yard,

"Oh well. Too bad I can't be on this special Halloween Thriller Tales. Hopefullt I'll be in it next year on 'The THRILLER Tales II' and Joseph will hopefully get out of that P.Y.T. Girls harem. Sundara concluded.

"So...HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
